Crybaby
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: Dally's brother Tommy is rescued from his abusive parents and comes to Tulsa, but how will he survive becoming somethings he's not? The greaser crowd is far from what he actually is, but he has to change to survive. (Hiatus)
1. Prologue

"Tommy, stop crying." Dally was on one knee, patching up the gash on my thigh from the Socs. The crimson liquid poured onto Dally's hand and the bandages he was pushing against the wound. "You're bleeding a shit ton."

"They stole my wallet. How am I supposed to buy Two-Bit's birthday present." I said hysterically. His birthday was tomorrow and I promised him a present. I just got paid today and I won't get paid till next week. "God, this hurts." I cried out as he put more pressure on the wound.

"I'm sure he will understand. You have a giant fucking hole in your leg, for fucks sake." Dally said, finishing up the wrapping. He wrapped the gauze tightly around my leg one more time before tying it off. "Fucking Socs should know better than to pick on my brother." He looked at me and wiped the tears off me. "Please, stop crying. I know it hurts, but you have to be tough."

I nodded, pushing back my golden hair out of eyes. "I'm sorry. It just hurts." I refused to meet Dally's cold eyes.

"Us Winston's have a reputation in this town. I don't want you ruining what I tooks so long to create."

"I'm sorry, Dal. I'll have to work on it." I sniffled, giving him my hand to help me up.

"It's fine. I just forgot Mom and Dad babied you and left me to die." Dally pulled me up roughly and caught me.

"Dally, It's not like that. Do you think that me living in New York by myself with them was easy? I had no one to protect me like you used to." I pushed myself away from him, feeling my blood boil. "I was treated just like how Johnny's parents treat him. I didn't feel like their kid. I'm lucky you came and got me when you did! I would've been dead by now if you didn't come get me."

"Yeah, well, sometimes being dead sounds better than living in Tulsa." Dally said walking down the sidewalk.

I attempt to keep up with, limping slowly. "What? So you'd give up everything just because you're not happy with what you have? From someone who's almost died by the hands of his own parents, I always thought that I wasn't ready. I wasn't content with how my life had been, so that why I called you." I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I wanted to be with you, I realized that I'm only happy when we're together. Being with them was a living hell. You were my escape, and I feel grateful for you everyday and you think it's okay to think dying would be fun? Think of everything you haven't experienced yet that you could. Think of how you've experienced more things than some because they died. Feel lucky for what you have, Dal. It doesn't last forever." My hands turned to fists. "People don't, Friends don't, Family don't. Nothing stays forever."

"You talk too much, Tommy. Let's get home." Dally turned back with a smile, holding out his arm for me to hold onto.

"Sometimes, I think you don't listen to word I say." I roll my eyes, grabbing his arm.

"I rarely listen."

"Oh, I'm sure you do."


	2. Chapter 1

"Surprise!" We all spring out from our hiding spots throughout the Curtis' household. It was Two-Bit's birthday on this hot day in Tulsa. It was the middle of summer, the sun's warmth beat down on earth. Fans were placed throughout the house to keep us from melting.

"Guys, you shouldn't have." He smiles down at the chocolate cake that Ponyboy carried to him. "You guys are the best!"

"I made it myself!" Ponyboy smiled, handing off the cake.

"With my help of course." Darry smiled, wrapping his arm around Ponyboy.

"Well, It looks might fine. I can't wait to eat it. Thanks, Pony and Darry." Two-Bit smiled, ruffling his rusty hair.

"I'll cut it up for you if you want, Two-Bit." Darry offered, knowing very well could eat the whole cake in one sitting.

"Thanks, Darry, but i'll have to pass."

"This is from the both of us." Steve said walking up with Soda, giving him a poorly wrapped box. "Sorry, dude. We're not the best at wrapping." He laughed sheepishly.

"The gift is still appreciated! I wonder what's inside." He set his cake on the nearby table and sat on the couch; ripping apart the gift like a savage animal. The box revealed a six-pack of his favorite beer. I sat next him, admiring the gift. "You guys know me so well. Thank you!" He smiled at them.

"Our gift next." Dally smiled, handing him a yellow card with his and Johnny's names on it.

Two-Bit ripped open the card and read it aloud. "Hope your birthday is full of surprises," He turned the page to read what was on the inside. "Because finding out your birthday was today was a surprise!" Two-Bit chucked, pulling out the twenty dollar bill and pushing it into his pocket. "Thanks, you two!"

"I thought Dal could relate to the card so that why I picked it." Johnny teased, receiving a playful punch from Dally.

"What about you, Tommy?" Two-Bit nudged me with his elbow. "What'd you get me?"

"Yeah...about that…" I felt everyone's eyes on me, some glares, some looks of sincere. "I got mugged. I lost all my money and now there's a huge ass hole in my leg." I lifted my pant leg to show the bandage tinted red with blood.

"Oh, don't worry." He smiled down at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "You being here is enough. You could be like your brother one year and not show up."

"That was one time!" Dally snapped.

Everyone laughed at the two and he never took his arm off of me. I chuckle a little and lean into him. The rest of the party consisted of us watching Mickey Mouse while everyone got drunk besides Ponyboy, Johnny and I. At least he had a good birthday, I just got a little uncomfortable when everyone got drunk. Things get out of hand when they're drunk, but I guess it's our thing.


End file.
